Broly (canon)
Broly is the main protagonist/antagonist of the 2018 movie, Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Being added into the Dragon Ball canon after the Tournament of Power, he was a Saiyan exiled to Planet Vampa by King Vegeta due to his immense and quite possibly dangerous potential, but also due to the king being jealous that Broly surpassed his own son, Vegeta IV. Eventually, however, he grew to look past his upbringing as a tool of war, and became an ally to Son Goku while continuing to live on Vampa with his new comrades, Cheelai and Leemo. Background Born on Planet Vegeta around the same time as Prince Vegeta, Broly was the son of the Saiyan general Paragus. One day when King Vegeta, the king of the Saiyan was looking over his son in a nursing capsule, he noticed the young Broly in a specialized one for Saiyans with high potential, upon further inspection he found out that Broly not only had more potential than the prince, but was even a mutant with his infamous power level. Fearing that Broly would be a threat to the planet, or quite possibly the universe he sent the child away. However this wasn't the only reason he was sent away for it was also the jealousy that Broly surpassed his son. Hearing of this, Paragus was outraged and went to go find Broly as he crash landed on the planet known as Vampa, a desolate planet with scarce resources and dangerous monsters. For almost his entire life, Broly spent most of his days on that planet where he was constantly trained by Paragus and robbed of his freedom. Adorning his waist was the severed ear of his friend Bah, which he keeps on no matter how dirty it becomes. One day, the Frieza Soldiers known as Cheelai and Lemo found the father and son due to bring them to Frieza on his search for new warriors. Noticing the Saiyan's power, he took him to Earth where Broly would soon battle his fellow Saiyans, Son Goku and Vegeta. Stats Attack Potency: Universe level, Universe+ level with transformations (Managed to fight against base Vegeta and eventually reach Super Saiyan Vegeta's level, in his Ikari form he was able to fight on equal grounds against Super Saiyan Blue Goku, as a Super Saiyan he was able to somewhat fight against SSJ Gogeta who's base form is superior to SSJB Goku, after going Full Power he gained an advantage, however SSJB Gogeta completely and utterly outclassed and stomped him, Goku himself said that Broly was maybe even stronger than Beerus.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light, At least Beyond Massively Faster than Light with transformations (Managed to keep up with Vegeta and SSJ Vegeta in his base form, with his transformations he can keep up with SSJB level characters and above) Durability: Universe level, Universe+ level with transformations (Survived what was meant to be a kill shot from Super Saiyan God Vegeta in his base form, at Full Power he survived the Stardust Breaker from SSJB Gogeta.) Hax: Power Mimicry, Paralysis with the copied God Bind, Resistance to existence erasure, extreme cold and heat. Intelligence: Broly is slow and has relatively low intelligence on things that aren't fighting, low social skills and doesn't understand some basic emotions sometimes. However in combat, Vegeta noted that Broly studied how to use his power and knew how to control and put his reactive power level to good use. Highly adaptable and was able to go from the skill level of only training against his father his entire life, to being able to stand on equal grounds with Goku and Vegeta. Stamina: Extremely high. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Superhuman Physical Characteristics. * Chi Manipulation. * Statistics Amplification. * Superhuman senses. * Flight. * Rage Boosting. * Transformation with Ikari and Super Saiyan forms. * Reactive Evolution: Gets stronger as a fight goes on, Zenkai boosts allow him to get a massive boost in strength after surviving a near death experience. * Portal Creation/Space Time Manipulation: His power clashing against Gogeta's was so great, it ripped a hole in space time that sent them to another dimension, and back to Earth from that dimension. Techniques * Eraser Cannon: Charges Ki around his body before discharging it out of his palm in an energy blast. * Wrathful Charge: Gets up close to the enemy and lets loose an Eraser Cannon from his chest. * Blaster Meteor: Charges energy around his body and releases it all over the battlefield in a barrage of Ki blasts. * Anger Shout: Shoots a straight energy beam from his mouth. * Gigantic Breath: Similar to the Anger Shout but is short ranged and is more fiery and is less laser beam like. * Planet Crusher: Forms an immense energy sphere above his body that he throws down on the opponent. * Gigantic Catastrophe: Combo attack that starts with a Gigantic Breath, after that he fires multiple energy bullets, and then ends with a full power Eraser Cannon. * God Bind: Copied from Goku, paralyzes the opponent for a period of time. Equipment None notable. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Threw Goku hard enough into a mountain to shatter it. * Turned an arctic biome into a lava filled wasteland with his Planet Crusher. * His clash with SSJ Gogeta was so powerful it was described in the canon light novel as, "Energy containing the might of a different dimension collides between the two. A flash of light surges as a silent explosion expanded. The next instant, Gogeta and Broly found themselves within a dimension of swirling strange lights. The boundary of the dimension could not withstand the energy released by them and got torn apart." * Expotentially superior to early DBZ characters who could destroy planets or solar systems. * Base form is far superior to BoG Goku who's clash with Beerus would've destroyed the universe. * With his Ikari transformation, he could fight against post ToP, Super Saiyan Blue Goku, who fought against Jiren who was showing more of his strength then when he fought Ultra Instinct -Sign-. * At the very least with word of god statements, his Full Power SSJ form surpasses Jiren who shook a void infinite in size just by revealing his Ki in small amounts, superior to Gods of Destruction who are stated that if two were to ever clash they would destroy their respective universes, along with the fact that Jiren was stated to be the strongest opponent the Z-Fighters ever faced until that point meaning he was stronger than Infinite Zamasu who was rewriting the past and present universe at that point and soon would rewrite the whole Multiverse. However Jiren only scales to Zamasu when he first appeared, not at what he was soon to be. Speed/Reactions * Exponentially superior to early DBZ characters such as Piccolo who's beam reached the moon in under a second and superior to Frieza's blasts which are said to move like light. * At the very least scales to a casual Beerus who a BoG Goku fought, who can keep up with Whis' casual speed of 498 quadrillion c. Durability/Endurance * Base form survived a beatdown from SSJG Vegeta. * Ikari survived multiple full power attacks from SSJB Goku. * As an SSJ, he was unfazed by a combined attack of SSJB Goku's Kamehameha and SSJB Vegeta's Galick Gun. * In his SSJ form, survived being ragdolled by SSJ Gogeta and at Full Power survived being manhandled by SSJB Gogeta, albeit he would have been killed were it not for Cheelai's intervention. Skill/Intelligence * Stated by Vegeta that Broly studied how to use his power. * Copied Goku's God Bind attack. * Stated by Frieza to be a fast learner, and went from the skill of training with only his middle class Saiyan father for over 40 years to being able to fight against current Goku and Vegeta. Powerscaling Broly was stated to be the strongest opponent ever faced by Goku and that his power is more destructive than that of a God of Destruction's. Weaknesses * Has little control over himself upon ascending into Ikari and beyond. * Is very timid and generally won't fight unless absolutely necessary. Sources https://vsbattles.fandom.com/wiki/VS_Battles_Wiki https://www.deviantart.com/maxiuchiha22 (for the infobox images) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: * Notable Losses: * Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Aliens Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Universe+ Level Category:Universe Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Ki Manipulators Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Mutants Category:Super Form Users